After the action
by Vampiratess
Summary: Coreen wakes up beside Henry. One shot.


**AN**: I don't own Coreen or Henry, I just borrow them.

* * *

A slight headache, pulsating wrist and iron taste in her mouth were Coreen's first sensations when she woke up. She breathed slowly in and tried to remember the reason to the pain, but to no avail.

"Hello", said the voice, which Coreen at once recognized; Henry. He had come to Toronto because of his signature tour but he ended up solving their current case; the theft flat, which turned out in spite of everything supernatural.

Coreen turned her face to the right, because Henry's voice and his exudes fragrance came from that quarter, and opened her eyes.

The first thing Coreen noticed, was a nasty-looking, open wound on Henry's forehead, and a remembrance plunged to Coreen's mind; a vampire fighting against the fire-breathing dragon.

"Coreen?" Henry called her and Coreen looked at him. "How are you doing?" Henry asked, uncertainty in his eyes.

Coreen looked away from Henry and took another deep breath, focusing on herself. In addition to the earlier feelings Coreen felt a tingling in her body here and there and bringing her hands up, she saw the red spots on her skin.

A picture of the dragon, which was sneezing red-hot saliva droplets, returned to Coreen's mind.

"Coreen?" Henry called her again, now concern in his voice.

"I'm okay, sort of. My body ache, but not badly," Coreen answered looking at her wrist, which had red abrasion. I was strapped to a chair, she thought.

"My thoughts...", she continued aloud squinting her eyes, "...they are blurry. I remember a dragon and that we were..." she stopped because she was trying to remember where they had been.

As flames came in her mind, Coreen frowned.

"Were we at the room that burn?" Coreen asked moving her hesitant look to Henry.

"Sort of. We were in the room, but it was in that painting, which your client asked you to look for," Henry clarified. "Do you remember it?"

"Princess and dragon?" Coreen guessed and got a small nod from Henry.

"Do you remember how did you end up in the painting?" Henry asked.

"No, I don't", Coreen said, shaking her head. "What I remember about, is that we went to FullMoon, because one of the clues led us there."

"Vicky got the call, that the painting would be there and the robber wanted to change the painting for cash," Henry returned the clue to the Coreen's mind.

"That's how it was," Coreen admitted. "And I remember to run into a girl at the toilet and the next I knew I was breathing her heavy fragrance that floated into my nose, filling my lungs and my mind, made me like drunken. She led me to somewhere where I finally lost my consciousness."

"She led you to the museum. I sensed her fragrance too, when I came looking for you. It had mixed with your odor so I followed the trace of the scent and it brought me to the nightclub's storage and yet in front of the painting. On the floor, in front of the painting was-"

"The transition pentagram," Coreen said. "I saw it too. I must have lost my sentence in transition."

"Likely," Henry admitted. "It was a wild... journey up to me."

"And you ended up fight with a dragon as Saint George," Coreen said and smiled lightly to the memory.

"What else could I do except saving you?" Henry said and leaned over Coreen. His serious gaze passed her on the face, and when his blue eyes, filled with many feelings, drilled in Coreen's eyes, she felt her heart beat became entangled and she had to turn her gaze away from Henry's eyes.

"Your wound hasn't healed," she said, when her gaze came to Henry's forehead.

"It will heal," Henry replied and Coreen's eyes moved back to his eyes. She didn't see them starve, but she knew that Henry was able to hide it.

I'm not yet in shape, but I wouldn't be here without Henry, Coreen thought, and was already about to offer herself to Henry, when Henry said, "Don't even think about it."

"But your wound -," Coreen said, but Henry pressed his fingers to her lips and said,"It won't kill me."

Coreen parted her lips and slowly licked Henry's finger with her tongue tip. She opened her mouth and closed her lips around the base of Henry's finger and slowly sucked her way to the tip while grazing her teeth along it.

Henry's desire burning there plainly for Coreen to see before he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Coreen moaned against his mouth, drinking in the delicious taste, which had become very familiar to her, but that always captivated her.

Henry's warm breath caressed her mouth as she opened for him, inviting him inside. She gently sucked on his bottom lip and Henry let out a groan as their tongues entwined together.

As the kiss deepened Coreen felt Henry's body pressing against her and his left hand sliding under her singlet that she was wearing. She went goose bumps as Henry ran the hand along her flank, reaching out eventually her bare breast and cupped it, making her to curve her back.

Henry broke their kiss and softly nuzzled his lips across Coreen's cheek to her earlobe, nibbling and sucking on it.

Coreen turned her head side, exposing her neck to Henry, but in spite of Coreen's desire, Henry didn't move to kissing her neck, but whispered steady against her ear, "Stop offering yourself. You're still half condition."

Coreen turned her face back to Henry and replied, "But I am healing, unlike you."

"Yes, you are healing, but you haven't healed. And before that..." Henry's voice fell silent, and he shook his head.

Understanding that she wouldn't be able to turn Henry's head, Coreen sighed deeply and gave up. "So it's just sex then," she stated.

"No," Henry denied smoothly and smiled as he caressed Coreen's cheek with his fingers. "With you it's love-making, never just sex."

"Such a romantic," Coreen laughed softly.

"What else can you expect from the Prince of Middle Ages?" Henry asked leaning over Coreen and kissed her breath away.


End file.
